


Such a Simple Thing

by Ragingbulldurham



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Spoilers, post-Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragingbulldurham/pseuds/Ragingbulldurham
Summary: It's been a very long day, and the only sleep she's had in over 48 hours was that  little bit that she got sleeping against Owen in the truck. She's starting to sway on her feet, and she feels Owen's hand dart out to  steady her, and she gives him a tired, grateful smile.





	Such a Simple Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! The title is from a Ray Lamontagne song. And yeah. Don’t read this if you haven’t seen the movie yet.

Claire is beyond exhausted. 

 

It's been a very long day, and the only sleep she's had in over 48 hours was that little bit that she got sleeping against Owen in the truck. She's starting to sway on her feet, and she feels Owen's hand dart out to steady her, and she gives him a tired, grateful smile.

 

They've answered all the questions they can for the police. (And they told mostly the truth. When they asked how the animals had gotten out, all five of them had answered with practiced, innocent voices, "no idea.") There had been a moment where they had all thought about hightailing it out of there before any officials could arrive, but it had been Claire who had shaken her head. 

 

"We don't want Wu to get away with this. We don't want _any_ of them to get away with this. They need to know all of the facts." What concerned her most were not the animals now roaming around the Northern California wilderness, but more the animals that had been carted away before they had stopped it. She shuddered to think about the global consequences of that. 

 

"Listen, we've told you everything we possibly could," Owen's voice is firm. Claire can feel Maisie leaning up against her, and she drops a hand into the little girl's hair. "We're done now. Claire needs to see a doctor, and we all need to get some sleep." Claire opens her mouth to argue, but closes it again. She can feel blood leaking down her pant leg from where the Indoraptor had gotten her, and though the pain had dulled to a constant throb, it was back with renewed vengeance.

 

Claire allows herself to be lead to where an ambulance is waiting, giving Owen specific directions to take Maisie up to her bedroom to pack a bag or two. The EMT frowns at her leg, and tells her that he thinks she should go to a hospital, but Claire balks. All she wants is a shower and a bed, and to be in a quiet, safe place with Owen and Maisie for a while. Hunker down and forget the world exists for at least twelve to eighteen hours. Owen appears at the ambulance doors as Claire is protesting, a bag slung over his shoulder and Maisie's hand in his. 

 

"She needs to go a hospital to get this stitched up and checked out to make sure there's no muscle damage," the EMT tells Owen. Owen glances over at Claire, and she's _so_ tired that she feels herself start to tear up. 

 

"I just want to go home," Claire mutters. 

 

"Ma'am," the EMT starts up again, and Owen holds up his hand.

 

"Can you call ahead and promise that we can be in and out?" 

 

_We_.

 

Claire hears the word and it fills her up, and she takes a deep breath. _We_. They're a _we_ now. Again. 

 

"I can do my best," the EMT offers, and Owen looks at Claire. It's her decision. She lets out a long sigh and nods, and the EMT climbs into the front to call ahead and Owen lifts Maisie into the back. She settles down next to Claire, and Owen hops in to sit on the other side of her. He reaches across Maisie to take Claire's hand.

 

"That leg looks nasty," he says. "It's probably best to get it checked out. Besides," he gives her hand a squeeze. "We needed a ride anyway." 

* * *

 

 

They're in and out fairly quickly-- Claire's leg checked out, stitched up and bandaged, a prescription for painkillers and antibiotics already filled and waiting for her. She's struggling to stay awake as they bump along back to her apartment in a taxi, Maisie slumped against Owen fast asleep. 

 

"We should try to find her, Iris, I mean," Claire says, breaking the quiet of the car. "Hopefully she made it out before all broke loose." Maisie had told them about Iris while they waited for the doctor to be seen. Claire and Owen had questions that hopefully Iris could answer. Did Maisie have a birth certificate? Any other family? Claire wanted everything done officially and correctly so that no one could come sweeping in and take Maisie from them. 

 

"We can go back to the house and do some digging. Maybe Lockwood also kept papers," Owen replies, reaching over and running his hand down her cheek. "We're in way over our head, aren't we?" Claire laughs a little, nodding. 

 

"Oh God, yes," she answers. 

 

"I'm sorry," he says, his voice soft. "For listening when you told me to go." 

 

"I'm sorry," she echoes. "For _telling_ you to go." He leans over carefully over the sleeping little girl to brush a kiss to her lips and the car falls quiet again until they pull up outside of her building. Claire shifts Maisie's weight to her as Owen climbs out, and then he reaches back in to pick up Maisie, trying to not wake her. She stirs slightly and Owen runs a gentle hand down her back.

 

"We're home," he tells her. "Go back to sleep." Maisie gives a slight nod and burrows her head into Owen's shoulder. _Home_. 

 

Claire unlocks the door and Owen heads straight back to the guest room to lay Maisie down. He finds Claire still standing in the middle of the living room, her eyes glazed and unfocused. 

 

"Let's go to bed," he says gently, taking her hand. 

 

"I need to shower," she shakes her head.

 

"You're dead on your feet," he argues.

 

"I need to shower," Claire replies forcefully. She's covered in dirt, mud, sweat, and blood and God knows what else. Owen acquiesces, following her without asking to the bathroom where she strips out of her clothes and throws them immediately into the trash. Owen sucks in a breath.

 

"You're beautiful," he breathes out, and Claire blushes. Even covered in bruises and blood and dirt, she's still the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He kisses her, hard and desperate. "I missed you so fucking much." 

 

And God, Claire had missed _him_. She hadn't even realized how much until she saw him again. 

 

It had been a year since Owen had packed up and moved out and into his trailer, spending the first few months pining over her, and the rest trying to forget her by throwing himself into building the house (for _her_ , although he wouldn't have admitted that out loud). 

 

"I missed you," she murmurs into his skin as he dips his head to press a line of kisses to her neck. 

 

"You're stuck with me forever now," he tells her in a tone that's half a statement, and half a question. 

 

"Guess I am," she replies giving him one last kiss before stepping under the spray of the shower. She pokes her head back out from around the curtain. "Are you coming in?" 

 

* * *

 

The apartment is quiet when Owen wakes up, his arms full of Claire. 

 

She's still fast asleep, curled up with her face buried in his chest. He runs a lazy hand down her arm and is startled by the sound of the bedroom door creaking open. He relaxes as he hears Maisie's voice quietly call his and Claire's names, and he answers softly so not to wake up Claire.

 

"You okay?" He asks when Maisie appears at the foot of Claire's bed. She gives a tentative nod and then opens her mouth to say something and then shuts it again. Owen raises an eyebrow. "Want to stay the rest of the night in here?" And she nods again. 

 

"Come on over, sweetheart," Claire's voice surprises him, husky and warm with sleep. He had thought that she was dead to the world, so deeply asleep that nothing would wake her. But she's awake, giving Maisie a wide smile and throwing open the covers as an invitation. Maisie scurries over, hopping into the bed next to Claire. 

 

Claire immediately tugs the little girl to her, and Owen tugs Claire to him, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade. 

 

"This is our life now," he whispers into her ear, and he can practically feel her smile and the small nod of her head. 

 

Everything was a disaster. There were dinosaurs on the loose in California and God knows where else. There was going to be media attention, just like the last time, hounding Claire, _blaming_ Claire. It was going to be awful for a while. But for the moment, in that quiet apartment, in that warm bed, nothing existed but the three of them. 

 

He'd worry about it all in the morning. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
